counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
MP9
|ammotype = |rateoffire = 857 RPM |weightloaded = 1.4 kilograms |muzzlevelocity = 1.312 |muzzleenergy = 584 Joules |used = Counter-Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.1 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 240 / 250 (96%) |counterpart = MAC-10 |Killaward = $600 (Competitive) $300 (Casual) |Damage = 26 |Recoilcontrol = 21 / 26 (58%) |Accuraterange = 22m |Armorpenetration = 60% |Penetrationpower = 100 |Hotkey = B-3-1 CT |Entity = weapon_mp9}} :For the MP9's predecessor, see the TMP. The MP9 is a submachine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists. The counterpart for Terrorists is the MAC-10. Overview The MP9 is a 9mm machine pistol manufactured by Switzerland-based Brügger & Thomet AG, and is a development of the Steyr TMP (which Brügger & Thomet purchased the rights from Steyr in 2001). Differences from the TMP include a new Picatinny rail for attachements, a stock that is folding to the right side of the weapon, and a new safety trigger. As with most other SMGs in CS:GO, the MP9 awards 2× the money for a kill compared to most weapons ($600 in Competitive Mode, $300 in Casual Mode). Properties Advantages *Ideal for spraying bullets *Short reload time *Very high rate of fire *Cheap *High kill reward *High accuracy Disadvantages *High recoil *High spread *Poor armor piercing capability * Low damage Gameplay Tactics *The MP9 is arguably an acceptable SMG for rushing purposes if the CT team has lost the pistol round (especially when the P90 cannot be purchased) or the CT team is playing eco. *Spray bullets while strafing at close to medium range. Avoid implementing this tactic if an enemy target is using a rifle, such as the AK-47. *When wielding this SMG, stay together with teammates. Running alone with this gun can be quite frustrating as most opponents can outgun you in many situations. *Try to use the MP9 in close quarters or at various checkpoints, such as the B tunnels in Dust2 as a Counter-Terrorist. Its high fire rate means if you can guarantee most of your shots will hit, you will have no problem taking down enemies. *At longer ranges when a sniper is present, retreat or if not possible, find cover immediately. Use a smoke grenade or/and a flashbang if you have no choice to use a pathway guarded by a sniper. **If you can spare two flashbangs, use this method to reach close proximity with a lone sniper and unleash a barrage of bullets. That sniper will struggle to attack at close-range if blinded. However, should he retreat, it may be more wise to not pursue him as more enemy players could anticipate your arrival and the MP9 lacks good accuracy and damage. Instead, it is more recommended to find another infiltration route and ambush distracted enemies. *Burst-firing is almost never recommended because this SMG inflicts too little damage. *Engaging assailants with shotguns at close range varies on the situation. Usually, most shotguns have a low rate of fire in which the MP9 can easily overwhelm (provided that you were able to dodge or survive the first shot). Meanwhile, the XM1014 is obviously more powerful and can fire full-auto thus you should avoid them at all costs. *Fighting other SMG users, especially P90 users, is often unpleasant, since the MP9 has the lowest accuracy of all the SMGs. If an enemy SMG user is reloading however, the MP9 boasts an advantage as it be reloaded faster than all weapons. *If you have to reload, you can take cover, reload quickly, and continuously attack enemies. This is useful if you need to guard an important area, such as a bombsite. *Like the TMP in older games, it is possible to purchase this weapon during pistol rounds due to the low cost. The player must kill at least 2 enemies without buying anything else and before the buy time runs out. Counter-Tactics *Use an automatic rifle on users. They are excellent weapons to counter MP9 users at any range. **Sniper rifles are also reliable. Enemy wielders will be no match for you at long distances. *Provided that you can aim well, shotguns can swiftly eliminate users at close range. *If a MP9 user has to reload, he may retreat. It may not be a wise idea to rush to his position as the MP9 only takes around 2.5 seconds to reload. Use a HE Grenade or a firebomb, such as the Molotov Cocktail, and flush him out or kill him if he has taken sufficient damage. *A risky (counter) tactic is to purchase a CZ75-Auto and fight MP9 users head on or at medium ranges as it inflicts less damage compared to the CZ75-Auto. *MP9 users may prefer to camp and ambush rushing, lone enemies. Prevent this by throwing a desired grenade at suspected areas, wallbang, or avoid these sections completely if you're alone. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *Prior to the Operation Vanguard update, this submachine gun was the first weapon players would have received when competing in Arsenal: Arms Race. * The MP9 shares its reload animation with the MP7. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCNFniqi8XI for proof) * The MP9 is the fastest reloading weapon in-game with 2.1 seconds. ** However, it takes an extra 0.35 seconds after completing the draw animation before it can be fired. External links *Brügger & Thomet MP9 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons